


Dying Wish

by Gnomeskillet



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Dat Aft, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Slashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnomeskillet/pseuds/Gnomeskillet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A battleworn Dinobot staggers back to the Axalon with only one thing on his mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying Wish

He was dying. Energon spilled profusely from a large gash on his side, his vitals were dangerously low, and he could barely stay on his feet as he staggered back to the Axalon, but his thought processes were so hazy and erratic the damage was the last thing on his processor. Instead, his thoughts raced towards the ship, the tiny Maximal rodent awaiting him inside, and his final retribution. There was one last thing he had to do to the noxious vermin before he died, and he would not stop until he accomplished it.

It felt as though an eternity passed before he finally reached the ship, clutching his side and stumbling over every crack in the earth, every upturned root and loose stone, and though he'd never admit with his dying breath, his own feet. The lift lowered as he approached, blessedly sent by whoever it was on monitor duty at the moment, and he collapsed onto it, completely pulling his legs onto it just as it began to rise back into the ship.

The darkened gloom of the command center flooded his optics, making him feel briefly as though he was blinded, and he raised his head, searching out for the object of his quest. There, across the room, was Rattrap, bent over a console as he studied a screen at Rhinox's side, paying him no heed. His effeminate little hips were cocked just so, making the dim lighting glint off the polished bronze of his aft. Beautiful. It was so beautiful. Like a pair of gleaming ball bearings, shifting and swaying together hypnotically. That aft was a specimen of anatomical perfection, he thought with a giggle surely fueled by the lack of energon in his system. The rodent absolutely intolerable otherwise. Which reminded him, he had vengence to exact.

Spurned on by the reminder of his quest, he found the strength to rise once more to his feet and stagger towards the rat. The end was in view. Literally. Nothing could stop him now, he was so close, he would have his dying wish.

He collapsed to his knees with a clatter just behind Rattrap, making the rodent straighten up and Rhinox turn his head, but it made no difference to the injured mech. His upper body slumped forward, sights set firmly on the perky little aft before him. Just as his optics went dark, he felt it. The gentle curves of Rattrap's hind end cradled his face, warm and deliciously firm. The Matrix was clearly a lot closer than most bots thought. "Yeeeessssss... I am ready. Primus take me..."

"EHN! Dinobutt, what th' fraggin' Pit d'ya think yer doin'?" Rattrap yelped, jerking away from the nearly comatose raptor, watching as he seemed to fall the rest of the way to the floor in slow motion. Nervously, he looked around to see if anyone had seen them, but there was only Rhinox, who was doing his best to pretend he wasn't there at all. It didn't make Dinobot's actions any less questionable, but at least there was no one around who give him grief about it for the rest of his life. Although, this did give him something to harass the raptor about later, hehe. Brushing off his aft, he nudged Dinobot with a foot. "Heya, Choppa'face? You ah... you okay dere?"

The light, dazed giggle he got in response sent him scrambling back, wary of a second groping, but the warrior was down for the count. Rattrap nudged him a few more times, just to be sure, then turned to the big green mech beside him. "Ssssooo uh... Rhinox?"

"Just... just put him in the CR Chamber," the engineer groaned, dropping his head into his hands. He didn't want to be privy to this sort of thing, he didn't understand what was going on between the two mechs as it was, and he really didn't want to.

A look of relief quickly passed over the spy's face, but it was quickly replaced by the rat's usual slag-eating grin and a chortle of laughter. "You got it, Big Buddy," Rattrap chirped, shooting off a snappy salute before turning and bending down to grab the Saurian warrior.

Dinobot's head lolled back as he was hauled up by the shoulders and dragged across the room, and Rattrap could plainly see the look on his face. If he had actually been in any danger of going offline, he would have doubtlessly gone the happiest mech in all of existence. All over his ass. Heh. He had no idea Dinobot felt that way.


End file.
